


【授权翻译】窒息沉迷

by Galtniss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Codependency, Drug Addiction, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, post-186
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: 他梦见了溺水，一直沉没到马里亚纳海沟深处，从此他生活在海底。直到一天早晨醒来，他突然无法呼吸，在无边的咸水中喘不过气来，最后视野在黑暗中模糊颤抖。
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】窒息沉迷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [nebulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia). Log in to view. 



> *看文前必读*  
> *警告*：原作者此文建立在一个猜想下：侑子小姐和四月一日吸食的烟草内含有鸦片。  
> 对此设定不适者慎入！  
> 另注：由于东西习惯不同，作者在文中全部使用“静”，我全部改成了“百目鬼”。

_致终将继承温顺之人。_  
_致我们。_

  
**十七岁**

放学后，百目鬼带来了他采购的杂货。四月一日懒洋洋地躺在侑子的沙发上，身着一件不那么暴露的和服，缓慢地、轻轻地吸着原本属于她的烟斗。百目鬼沉默地把购物袋交给他，不知该如何看待他的举动。

他想成为她，就好像那样她就能回来。

我会等下去，四月一日说。我会一直等着她。

她死了！百目鬼想吼叫出声。但他不能那样做，他不能那样说。

“你能……”四月一日开口了。百目鬼能察觉到，他现在正处于亢奋中， 但声音中仍隐含着些许愤怒、犹豫和尴尬，“我没法……”

“我去拿来，”百目鬼说，“你需要吃东西，不是吗？”

四月一日耸了耸肩。  
  
他又深深地吸了一口烟。“你能……让我独自待一会儿吗？”他的双眼异常明亮。  
  
百目鬼走开了。  


**十八岁**  
  
_我歌颂人性，歌颂战争中的英雄。_  
  
如今他在店里学习。他的母亲以为他在上补习班，但他独自学习效果更好。况且，这样他就能照顾四月一日了。  
  
通常，这意味着在四月一日喝得酩酊大醉或精神极度亢奋而没法自个儿回房时，将他安置在床上。有时候这也意味着在他呕吐时拉住他的头发防止他跌倒。  
  
有客人来时，情况变得更糟糕了。四月一日并不像侑子那样坚定，他太仁慈了。他收取的代价不够高，这导致了他时常受伤。四月一日第一次吐血后，百目鬼从占卜师那里得知了一位熟悉各种灵异事件的医生。但除了止痛，他也无能为力。  
  
“代价必须对等，”医生说，“如果他从客人那里收取的不够，缺失的部分只能由他弥补。我无能为力。”  
  
百目鬼发誓他一定会让四月一日收取恰当的代价，并重重感谢了医生。之后，他请求摩可拿在自己缺席时照看四月一日。  
  
“拜托了。”百目鬼说。  
  
“摩可拿会尽力的。但是四月一日真的非常、非常、非常固执。”那生物难过地说。  
  
“我明白。”百目鬼面带苦笑地望了摩可拿一眼，说道。  
  
“百目鬼对四月一日太好了，”摩可拿说，“但或许四月一日正需要这个。”  
  
百目鬼对此深深地怀疑。  
  
_你怎样看待你的宠儿，_  
_死神先生？_  
  
在弓道、高考和店的事务之间，百目鬼忙得不可开交，几乎没有时间思考。照顾四月一日是一项艰苦的工作。如果他没有精神亢奋，就总是沮丧、没精打采的。  
  
有天百目鬼将烟管藏了起来。因为四月一日一天内吸食的量已经超过了过去侑子小姐一周所能消耗的。  
  
为了找到它，四月一日差点把整家店都给拆了，直到百目鬼把烟管还给他。“在这儿，在这儿，好吗?”他不知道他还能做什么。  
  
后来四月一日瞪大双眼对他说：“这样很好，我不用去回想侑子小姐。你知道我得永远等下去吗？她总有一天得回来。”  
  
后来，四月一日的吸烟量终于减少了。这主要是因为有一天他向顾客收取的代价过高，由于他当时神情恍惚，无法判断合适的代价。百目鬼并不知道那个顾客和四月一日发生了什么，但这足以让他减少鸦片的摄入，这或许就足够好了。  
  
【百目鬼曾请求过他一次。他知道自己足够坚忍，可以把情绪当做武器。 **你就不能少吸点烟吗？我很担心。**  
  
四月一日摇了摇头，向他露出那种缥缈莫测的微笑。他一定是从店的力量中继承了这种神秘感。 **你？担心？别惹我发笑了。**  
  
四月一日会为了一个他几乎不认识的客人而减少吸烟量，而不是为了百目鬼。这真的很伤人。  
  
这深深地刺伤了他。】  
  
接着便提到那些食品杂货。很多年以来，百目鬼一直在为他家购物，所以他知道如何分辨食物是否新鲜。每周，四月一日至少要针对他挑选的货物挑剔一次。最初，百目鬼会提醒四月一日，他多多少少也知道如何下厨——你让我做过一次，记得吗？——有时四月一日记得，但有时他的记忆是模糊的，百目鬼并不明白这意味着什么。最终他不再谈论这件事，当四月一日主动提起或说些油嘴滑舌的俏皮话时，他只是耸耸肩。  
  
无论他何时拎着货物走进店门，小多小全都会高呼着：“欢迎回家！”，她们咯咯欢笑着，在他身边跳起滑稽的舞蹈。  
  
“我不住在这里。”百目鬼这样说着，脱下他的鞋。但她们似乎毫不在意。  
  
即使在他最为恍惚的时候，四月一日也能够下厨。他坚持要下厨，一举一动竟是惊人地正常。但那些食物尝起来从来都不对劲。它们浸满悲伤，甚至还沾染上鸦片的味道，四月一日也因此变得闷闷不乐。但或许除了百目鬼，没有人会知道这些。  
  
_有体却无形，有色却无影。_  
_被麻痹的力量，无意义的举动。_  
  
最初的几个月是最艰难的。四月一日或沉默或疯癫，令人毛骨悚然，又或者他正和客人待在一起。有时百目鬼放学过来，四月一日正缩在躺椅上剧烈地抽泣，半个房间都是一片狼藉。  
  
有时他从学校赶到店里，四月一日正舒展四肢躺在休息室里，吸着烟或是在打瞌睡。每当百目鬼朝他挑起眉头，他就会说些“命运的安排,人们必须遵循。你无法抵抗自然的力量。”之类的话。就好像除了继承这家店、学到了那种神秘的微笑，四月一日也一并掌握了所有关于命运、注定、必然的格言。  
  
有时小葵会来拜访，但来得越来越少。小羽也会来，但她们某些毫无恶意的话语总会激怒四月一日。他开始砸东西，大喊大叫并哭泣，直到他脱力瘫倒在地，抽泣着入睡。  
  
“他在哀悼，”占卜婆婆说，“为侑子酱，没错。但也为他自己的人生。即使现在他还没有意识到这一点。”她轻轻拍了拍百目鬼的胳膊，因为她够不到他的肩膀，“一切都会好起来的，我知道一定会的。”  
  
最终情况确实好转了。有一天——在四月一日削减吸烟量后的某一天——百目鬼意识到他已经整整两周没有哭泣了，这是侑子死去后的新纪录。他已经有五天没有因为酒醉而呕吐了，这或许也算个记录。  
  
也许这是个好事。百目鬼的考试已经临近了。说实话，他不怎么关心考试。但他的祖父希望他上一所好大学，所以他会尽力的。  
  
于是百目鬼为他的祖父而学习，但他仍然待在店里。他参加了考试，题目很简单，他考上了东京大学。然后，就这样了。  
  
成绩放榜那天，四月一日端着稻荷寿司和三奶蛋糕在门口等着百目鬼。  
  
“你已经知道了？”百目鬼问道。  
  
四月一日耸耸肩。  
  
“摩可拿知道啦!”摩可拿说，“但那是因为百目鬼君非常聪明！”  
  
“百目鬼君非常优秀！”小多叫道。  
  
“百目鬼君是个天才！”小全欢呼着。她们围着百目鬼跳起舞来，拉起百目鬼的手，开怀而真诚地向他微笑。  
  
他淡淡地回以微笑，“这可能有点夸张了。”他说。  
  
“才不是！”小全说，“百目鬼君就是天才，因为我们都这么说！”  
  
“我们都这么说，所以就是这样！”小多叫道。两人把百目鬼拉到桌边。  
  
四月一日用他通常的那种恼怒的神色望着他。“恭喜你，”他勉强说道，但随后的笑容却是真挚的。  
  
这或许是四月一日向他露出的第一个真正的笑容，这让百目鬼比任何时候都要快乐。  
  
_那双眼，我在睡梦中不敢面对的眼。_  
  
整整一个月，这个笑容甚至为百目鬼的梦境都注入了活力。有时百目鬼几乎会忘记，爱就是这样的。他所做的一切都是为了四月一日，因为他爱他。但是，他也渴望着他。他渴望着亲吻他，渴望洗碗时与他手臂相接。他渴望在四月一日没有醉酒、生病或呕吐的时候能够触碰他，渴望在两人坐在门廊上时能够紧靠他。他渴望爱和被爱，渴望四月一日也有同样的心情。  
  
百目鬼花了好些年来抑制他的情绪。亲近四月一日，但又不至于过于亲密——无论四月一日是否愿意，他都一直保护他。但是，当四月一日真正说出“谢谢”时，他几乎被激怒了——永远有一道边界横在眼前，他没法拥有他渴望的一切。  
  
这是在自保，真的——四月一日甚至都不喜欢他，百目鬼也不会让自己陷入被拒绝的境地。不管怎样，待在四月一日身边，靠近他，护他周全。这对他来说就足够了，真的。  
  
_还有的是时间让你犹豫不决一百次，_  
_还有的是时间让你一百次想入非非又作出悔改。_  
  
但是，有时也并非如此。有时他也悲伤到无法承受，就好像有人将他的心泡在冰冷的液氮里，再狠狠摔到地上，那样紧绷、挤压、冰块碎裂的感觉。有些晚上他在半夜惊醒，醒来时气喘吁吁，胸口怦怦直跳。他蜷缩成一团，将脸埋在双手，强迫自己不要流泪。  
  
他爱四月一日，他全心全意地爱着他，这份心意无论如何都不会改变——但四月一日甚至不喜欢他。他几乎不在乎。  
  
有时候，这真的很艰难。  


**十九岁**  
  
_我应成为一对粗糙的爪_  
_急急拖划在沉默的海底。_  
  
“我要搬出去了，”百目鬼的母亲说，“你没什么意见吧？”  
  
不，他没有。  
  
她找到了一套公寓。在城里，很不错的房间。不需要那么多维护工作，能拥有更多的隐私。在那里，她不必再回忆起死去的丈夫，不必再为她的儿子感到失望。他执意在大学学习民俗学，想像他祖父那样当个祭司。  
  
【 **但是你的理科明明那么优秀** ！他的母亲几乎要放声大哭。 **你可以当个医生。**  
**我不想成为一名医生，** 百目鬼说。  
**这肯定比当祭司要好，** 她说。 **更多的财富，更高的社会地位。你能够做出真正的成就！**  
**我想成为一位祭司，** 百目鬼说。】  
  
百目鬼并不是真的在意。  
  
“我在这里就好。”他说。  
  
“我想你也会的。”他的母亲说道，这便达成协议了。  
  
所以，现在百目鬼独自居住在寺庙里了。他没有向四月一日提起这件事，直到有一天四月一日问起他的父母。百目鬼说：“母亲不再和我住在一起了。”  
  
四月一日缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
  
百目鬼接着说：“她搬出去了，去了城里的一间公寓。我的家族拥有这座寺庙起已经有一百年了，我知道怎么付账。”  
  
“为什么你不告诉我？”四月一日几乎是尖叫出声。但如今他的吼叫甚至都不如从前了，比过去安静得多。  
  
百目鬼耸耸肩：“你从没问过。”  
  
四月一日深深地吸了一口气，准备咆哮什么。但是他突然停了下来，什么也没说。“很好，”他说着，把烟管举到嘴边。  
  
他并没有问起他的父亲。百目鬼想，或许四月一日忘记他已经去世了，直到刚刚才想起。但他什么也没说。  
  
_一旦你离去，此世不再有忠言逆耳存在。_  
  
独居很适合百目鬼。有几个祭司在寺庙里工作，他负责处理财务问题、打扫卫生，偶尔在那里睡觉、更衣。它仍然是家，永远是家。但他并没有花太多时间在那里。  
  
有时店也是家。不对，这不是真正的家。  
  
四月一日不希望他在那里。  
  
_是否值得如此？_  
_微笑着解决眼下的事，_  
_再将宇宙压缩成一个球，_  
_使它滚向某个不可避免的重大矛盾。_  
  
百目鬼曾梦见自己生活在海底，在马里亚纳海沟的深处。独自一人，快乐幸福。在那里，除了他，什么都没有。沉默的生活，没有记忆，没有旁人，没有四月一日。  
  
当四月一日的名字浮现在他的唇边和他的思绪中时，他无缘无故地惊醒了，下身硬挺。他在浴室里快速地、气喘吁吁地用手解决，试图什么也不去想，但四月一日的名字却一遍遍地在他脑海里回荡——君寻、君寻、君寻——  
  
四月一日呼唤了他的名字——不是他的姓氏，不是他祖父的名字。而是静。接着,他便释放了。  
  
_在我们已破碎的失落王国_  
  
寺庙很好。这里大部分时候都很安静，百目鬼正享受这种安静。在付清祭司们的工资后，他得到的贡品仍然足够支付所有的开销和一些额外的食物。他什么都不需要。他应该高兴才对。  
  
东京大学给他的精神带来极大的抚慰，它改变了他。他喜爱民俗学，怀抱满腔热情地学习。也许他擅长理科，但它们实际上并不那么有趣。任何问题总有一个答案，一种理论，所有的一切都是井井有条的。那太无聊了。这只不过是他擅长的某件事物。  
  
然而，民俗学却是充满趣味的。其趣味，体现在那些不同的文化中，哪怕从未有过接触，它们相互间却仍有着完美匹配的古老传说；体现在他对民间口口相传的传说故事的研究中，那些故事被歌唱、被提起、被讲述，最终被记录下来。它们的存在形式大多是诗歌，因为诗歌更容易被讲述，也更易记住。他尽心阅读来自不同文化的故事，有时甚至直接阅读原版——英文，拉丁文，古日语。  
  
他热爱民俗学，如同他热爱弓道那样。这是他生命中唯二的钟情之物。  
  
好吧，或许有三个。如果算上四月一日。  
  
他不得不把四月一日视作他生命中的一种激情，一种爱好。因为他不是朋友或爱人，当然也不是熟人。没有任何词能够确切地形容出，四月一日对他究竟意味着什么，而这种情感也不可能是相互的。他就是——四月一日。  
  
_一分钟内总还有时间，_  
_让我们决定、变卦，过一分钟又再次回头_  
  
这已经成了一种常态：他每天去上学，放学后购买食品杂货，然后来到店里，在那里完成他的工作。多数的夜晚，他都身着浴衣。他在店里洗好自己的衣服，之后在早晨穿着它们上学。每周四，他会回到家去，因为那一天他的课程上午十一点才开始。周天时，他会去和在那里工作的祭司们打个招呼，然后洗澡、换衣服，之后再到店里去。  
  
百目鬼总是工作到很晚，那时，四月一日已经舒展四肢躺在休息室了。四月一日有一间卧室，但他从来不去那里。他总是睡在客厅里。腰带松散开了，和服从他瘦削的肩膀上滑落下来，锁骨明显地突起，像刀刃一般。烟斗被随意扔在地上，他的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛被随意地捏在一只手里。百目鬼将毯子搭在他身上，尽量不去想象舐咬那锁骨的滋味。之后百目鬼和摩可拿一起坐在厨房里，专心于他的工作。他睡多久取决于还剩下多少时间，醒来时，他眼下有厚重的黑眼圈，额头上遍布愁纹。  


**二十岁**  
  
_确实，总会有时间_  
_留给我们去质疑，“我敢吗？”“我有勇气吗？”_  
  
他梦见了溺水，一直沉没到马里亚纳海沟深处，从此他生活在海底。直到一天早晨醒来，他突然无法呼吸，在无边的咸水中喘不过气来，最后视野在黑暗中模糊颤抖。  
  
然后他苏醒了，在空气中哽咽。  
  
有时他会梦见四月一日曾经的模样，梦见他们坐下树下或在楼梯间吃午饭，他们什么也不说，更不会争吵。当四月一日伸手去倒茶时，他突然扔掉水瓶，抓住了百目鬼的喉咙。他的双手收紧，直到百目鬼眼前发黑。四月一日的嘴唇扭曲成他吸食太多烟过后那种古怪的、梦幻般的微笑，校服的黑色袖子突然变长，如锦缎般柔滑。  
  
在那样的梦境后，他也会醒来，哽咽着，同样地痛苦。  
  
有时候，他在梦中所吞下的盐水比梦境本身的发展更加有形。他苏醒时，总是泪流满面。他不记得自己哭过，只是醒来时脸上还是湿漉漉的。  
  
有时他也会梦见那些他认为正常的事物。性，飞行，坠落，一丝不挂地去学校。他并没有记住梦的全貌，只记得从悬崖摔下时的下坠感，记得躺在床上时的幸福和满足，记得坐在讲堂里浑身的寒意，还有翅膀的触感。这些画面甚至不足以被描述为前一晚的梦境，但他没法再想起更多。  
  
但是，这并不重要。每天早晨醒来，他都大口喘着气，好像无法呼吸。  
  
他的课程任务越来越艰巨。最近他正在写一篇三十页的论文，对比中日两国的民间传说，列出两者相交汇以及分叉的地方。他在祖父的藏书中找到了许多资料，而更多的信息来自大学图书馆。另外，他的教授联系了自己在中国的一个朋友，给他买来一本文言传说的复印本，那是最早被记载的传说故事，百目鬼曾花了很长时间艰难地寻找它。  
  
他让自己沉浸在工作中。这样，他不用再去想四月一日，再去回忆溺亡的梦境，想到虚无之中窒息的感觉。  
  
同过去相比，四月一日已经更加克制了。大多数时候，他的举动并无二致。如今他不再每晚哭泣着入睡，不再需要每天早上服用宿醉药。  
  
但他身上有种梦幻般的东西，一些古怪而神秘的事物。随着时间的推移，它们变得越发明显。那是侑子也曾拥有的某种气质，超脱真实，游离于此世之外。但是侑子可以，并且确实在这个世界度过了时间。四月一日没有，他做不到。这使得他在任何可能的方面都显得遥不可及。  
  
他从来没有想过侑子是遥不可及的，但话说回来，他也从来没爱过她。  
  
  
_我不认为，它们会为我歌唱_  
  
小葵看到了四月一日目不能及的事物。  
  
距离她上次拜访，已经过去很久了，她已太久没能像过去那样朝他微笑了。百目鬼君告诉她，当她的微笑第一次显露出悲伤和无力时，四月一日哭了。但小葵惊恐地意识到，她并不真正在乎。她只是很难过，事情再也无法像从前那样了。然而，四月一日君现在变了。他很坚决，可以说是过于坚决了。他伤了每个人的心，小葵不希望自己再心碎了。  
  
她看到，对于百目鬼君那样的身高和肩宽来说，他太瘦了。他的背上还有着最后一次长高时留下的痕迹，四月一日也注意到了。有一天（那时小葵还会在四月一日生日以外的日子前来拜访），说道：“你吃了那么多东西，怎么会这么瘦？”  
  
占卜婆婆微笑起来，说了些关于成长期男孩的事。没有人提起，除了四月一日君做的食物，百目鬼君什么也不吃。  
  
但是现在，四月一日君认为百目鬼君已经长大了，因此现在没事了。他个子很高，肩膀很宽阔。当外套从他肩上垂下时，你看不见下边的肋骨。西装的确可以隐藏很多东西。  
  
当然，百目鬼君采取了一些手段向四月一日君隐藏这一点。他不想让他担心，或甚至不想让他想起。  
  
她能看出，百目鬼君太过在乎他了。小葵有些生气。有一天，他们俩从店里回家，一同走了一段路，因为寺庙在去她公寓的必经之路上。百目鬼君关上寺庙的门，而她听见了他破碎的呼吸声，他的喘息。  
  
她打开门，而他就站在里边，手扶在门上支撑自己。他在哭，并不大声，也没有抽噎。他的双眼湿润，却没有眼泪流下。他的肩膀颤抖着，她只能听见微弱的喘气声。还有，他的神情——很久以来，小葵一直认为，百目鬼君并没有把自己的情绪隐藏在面具之下，他只是有些严肃。即使他不笑，她也能分辨出他什么时候是快乐的。（尽管有时，他也会微笑）  
  
如今他的情绪完全释放了，神色里充满绝望。  
  
她拥抱了他，就站在寺庙的院子里，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，嘴里喃喃地说些什么。他的手紧紧地攥着她后背的衬衫，他的拳头硬邦邦的，但没有伤到她——她的伤疤很久以前就不再疼痛了——可这让他退缩了，将胳膊收了回去。  
  
“没关系，”她轻声说，“没关系。”  
  
“ **我爱他** ，”百目鬼君说，他的声音听起来并不像是在哭泣，只是格外嘶哑，“ **我爱他** 。”  
  
小葵知道这一点。自从那场窗边的事故，百目鬼君逼迫救护车司机将他们送到侑子小姐的店里，而不是去医院，那时她就知道了。他的话语是破碎而绝望的：他永远不会爱我，他说，即使这些话并没有通过真正的言语表达。  
  
她将他扶到房里，安置在床铺上，轻轻拍着他的背部，直到他陷入睡眠。百目鬼君似乎并没有什么不同，但小葵知道一颗破碎的心是何种模样。  
  
她看着百目鬼君为四月一日君购买杂货，当苹果在打折时，他会特地多买一些，因为四月一日君喜欢吃苹果。很久以前，在四月一日君仍然能品尝出食物的味道、仍然需要进食时，他曾说过一次。他也买了很多清酒，她看着他一杯接一杯地喝，很快就喝醉了。事实上，他就算喝了酒也并没有什么不同，但如果他喝得足够多，能让自己昏倒，这样他的睡眠便是无梦的。小葵并不知道他平时梦见了什么，但少数有几次她看见了，她目睹着他在睡眠中辗转反侧。次数不多，但百目鬼君原本从来不做不必要的动作。  
  
她从不问他究竟梦见些什么，他也从来不说。  
  
  
_我并非先知——而这也无关紧要_  
  
并不是说小羽不爱君寻君，她爱他。但是爱他太艰难了，令人精疲力尽，这根本不像是爱该有的样子。她每天上学、放学、回家时亲吻占卜婆婆的脸颊，然后给静君打电话询问情况。他从不报告任何新鲜的、不同的事情。他总说：“他很好，你知道是怎么回事。”  
  
是的。她不明白静君是怎样做到的。有一天，他们一起去吃午饭，当占卜婆婆去上卫生间时，她问道：你是怎么做到的？你是怎么坚持下来的？他没有让你精疲力尽吗？  
  
“他值得。”静君说。  
  
“如今依然是这样吗？”小羽把玩着自己的筷子，轻声问道。  
  
静君呷了一口茶。他没有点餐。当服务员询问他是否需要什么时，他眨了眨眼，咕哝道：“已经在店里吃过了。”只有小羽和占卜婆婆能看出，他已经疲惫不堪。这种精疲力尽的感觉，两三个晚上的睡眠也无法缓解半分。但在其他人眼里，他是冷静沉着的。即使稍有些瘦削，也相当英俊。  
  
“我不知道，”静君说，“但我想，他是的。”  
  
“吃点什么。”小羽催促道，而静君摇了摇头。  
  
“它们尝起来都像是沙子，”他说，“好像我就要窒息。”  


**二十一岁**  
  
_我可否有勇气_  
_扰乱这个宇宙？_  
  
“你太瘦了。”四月一日站在门口说。  
  
“我在改变。”百目鬼背对着门说道。当然，是因为更衣的原则就是这样，而不是别的。他耸耸肩，系上浴衣的腰带。  
  
“你不该这么瘦的，”四月一日又说，“你长得那么高，肩膀也很宽。我都能看到你的肋骨了。”  
  
“这不是你的问题。”百目鬼回答。  
  
“你明明吃得那么多，”四月一日不依不饶道，“你怎么能这么瘦？你没生病——”百目鬼转过身来，注视着他。“除非你真的病了。你生病了吗？”  
  
“不，”百目鬼说，刻意忽视了他患病、至少是精神上有些患病的事实，“我很好。”  
  
四月一日皱了皱眉头，走上前去。当他们站在一起时，体型上的差距更加惊人了。如今百目鬼比四月一日高了四英寸，这使得四月一日的情况看上去更糟糕。他在那件几乎从身上滑落下来的和服里，显得格外苗条、纤细。  
  
四月一日望着百目鬼露在浴衣外突起的锁骨，皱了皱眉。“我怎么会没注意到你这么瘦呢？”他梦幻般地喃喃着。一只纤细修长的、浸染了鸦片与烟草气味的手掌，轻轻搭在百目鬼的肩头上。  
  
百目鬼差点就愤怒地啐道，因为你忙着关心别的事。但他没有，他只是耸了耸肩。  
  
四月一日重重地咽了口唾沫，脸色阴沉下来。“噢，”他这样说着，似乎意识到了什么。  
  
百目鬼什么也没说。  
  
“别对我撒谎。”四月一日严厉地说道。  
  
百目鬼低头望着他。“什么？”他问道，听起来真的很困惑。  
  
“不要说谎，”四月一日说道，“即使只是出于疏忽。”  
  
“我没有。”百目鬼说。  
  
“你有！”四月一日大喊着，揪住他肩上的布料，“你有一个愿望，一个该死的愿望！但是你却不告诉我！”  
  
百目鬼握住四月一日的手腕。他太瘦了，他手腕的骨头感觉像是能被他的手捏碎。“这不是你能实现的。”他低沉地说。  
  
“如果我没法实现，我就不会知道了。”四月一日怒气冲冲地说。  
  
百目鬼只觉得突然冷了。  
  
“多久了？”四月一日问道。  
  
百目鬼什么也没说。  
  
四月一日用力摇晃着他，“多久了？”他质问道。百目鬼紧紧握住四月一日的手腕，将他的手拉开。他能感觉到四月一日紧贴在皮肤下的骨骼。他并不脆弱，百目鬼回忆道，或许他从来都没有真正脆弱过。  
  
“自从你夺回了我的灵魂，”百目鬼说，“或许更早，但那个时候我才真正意识到。”  
  
四月一日颤抖起来。“那是——”他倒吸了一口凉气，好像被人扇了一巴掌，“六年前——”  
  
百目鬼点了点头。“还不到六年。”他说。  
  
四月一日脸色苍白。“你——你不能——”  
  
百目鬼甩开四月一日的手腕，愤怒来得那样突然。“我能，”他尖刻地说，“我确实如此。 _ **我爱你。**_ ”这句话竟然如此轻松地就从嘴边溜了出来。  
  
他原以为四月一日面庞上所有的颜色都已经消失，但他错了，因为那个男孩如今甚至变得更加惨白。“但-但是，”过了一会儿，他结结巴巴地说，“但是你不——不——”  
  
“我不怎样？”百目鬼厉声说，“我不会爱？我没有情感？你根本不知道我的内心是怎么样的。你从来没问过，你根本不想知道。你怎么敢认为我没有情感？”  
  
四月一日后退了一步，手指攥紧和服的袖子，不安地扭动着。  
  
“看看周围，”百目鬼怒斥道，“看看你自己。你疏远了所有人，无论是因为时间、因为意外还是你刻意为之。除了你生日那天，九轩不再来拜访了——她没法承受了，不仅仅是看着你受伤，还有别的一切。你吸烟、喝酒、伤害自己的方式，全都让她心碎。五月七日需要上学，而那位老太太实在是上了年纪，过于疲惫。从她家到店里要走很长的一段路。他们依然爱着你，他们依然想照顾你。但你不想被关心，你只想一个人待着。”  
  
四月一日张了张嘴，又合上：“我——”  
  
“你会等她，”百目鬼说，“你会等她，你会等那么长的时间，而最终你会成为她。”他垂下了头，“你是四月一日，不是侑子。我不会让这种事发生在你身上。我会尽我所能地确保这种事永远不会发生。”  
  
四月一日摇了摇头，他的脸色依然苍白，但如今他也生气了。“什么？你能活得像我一样久吗？你能一直留下来吗？”他笑了，但这更像是一阵呜咽，“你打算怎么做？靠你纯粹的意志力，或者愿望？”  
  
“如果我不得不那样。”百目鬼说道。他绕开四月一日，向门廊走去。他要去喝清酒，一直喝到自己除了睡觉什么也做不了。早上的时候他会头疼的，但他不必再溺水了。他只会脱水。  
  
四月一日转过身来。“你并不爱我。”他说。  
  
百目鬼停下脚步，回过身来。他的心怦怦直跳，假如说他先前就已经暴怒，那么他完全不能形容此刻的情绪。他无法呼吸，眼前除了白色、红色和具现化的怒火外什么都看不见。他用力地把四月一日推到墙上。四月一日的双眼因恐惧而瞪得大大的，而百目鬼只是盯着他。  
  
“我还在这里，”他低沉而凶狠地说，“我已经把 **一切** 都给你了——我的血，我的眼睛，我的酒，我的祖父——”四月一日瑟缩着，“我他妈的把灵魂都给了你！我永远不会离开你，不管你对我说些什么，不管你多么努力想把我推开，我都会留下来。因为我爱你，这就是我所能做的一切。”  
  
他放开了四月一日。  
  
“我——”四月一日开口了。他呼吸急促，喘不过气来，仿佛他一直在奔跑或是哭泣。“我不能——”他喃喃着，转过身去，几乎是全速冲向他自己的房间。  
  
“我知道的，”百目鬼对着墙壁低声说，“你不爱我。我知道的。”  
  
他依然无法呼吸。他倒吸着冷气，像一条离开水的鱼，跪倒在地上，用手捂着嘴。他痛苦地哽咽着，喘不过气来。  
  
他没有哭，更没有呕吐。但如果他这么做了，情况或许会好一些。  
  
【回到家后，他摘下了那枚戒指。他把它放在床边，和那颗蛋放在一起。  
  
这是徒劳的。早在那之前，他就已经窒息了，这样的症状并没有因为他不再接触那两件事物而有所缓解。  
  
他又把戒指戴了回去。没有它，他只觉得手空荡荡的。】  
  
_视线穿过森林，_  
_有时你感觉那么遥远_  
  
整整一周，四月一日一直不肯见他。百目鬼独自把那些杂货放好。会客厅的门紧闭着，小多和小全伤心地站在门前，不让任何人进去。店里一个顾客都没有。  
  
“想要一个人待着。”小多垂头丧气地说。  
  
“想要他得不到的东西。”小全说着，轻轻碰了碰百目鬼的手。  
  
百目鬼希望他能住在马里亚纳海沟。  
  
_我是否应当提起？_  
_我又该如何开口？_  
  
因为小羽来拜访，四月一日最终还是出现了，这一点也不意外。他表现得好像一切都好，至少，在百目鬼下课后赶过来时是这样。小羽和摩可拿已经在喝茶了，四月一日在厨房里同他们交谈。百目鬼走进门时能够听到他们谈话的声音。  
  
“嘿，”百目鬼说。  
  
“欢迎回家！”小多和小全大喊着，而百目鬼尽量保证自己不要退缩。他已经放弃纠正她们了。  
  
小羽和四月一日笑了起来，尽管四月一日的笑声听起来很勉强。除了百目鬼，还有人能注意到吗？  
  
“小羽来啦！”小多和小全说着，围着他跳起舞来，“她带了蛋糕来！”  
  
百目鬼淡淡地笑了笑，脱下鞋子。他今天并不需要买杂货，所以他只是放下了自己的包。小多和小全各自拉着他一只手，将他拖进了厨房。  
  
四月一日正穿着一件简单的和服在做饭，那不是侑子的某件衣服。他把袖子系在背后，同时穿了一条围裙。这不是他过去常常穿在校服外边的那种长袖围裙，而是西式的。他们走进屋时，四月一日的身子僵硬了。小全和小多放开百目鬼的手，蹦蹦跳跳地回到了客厅。  
  
“喂。”百目鬼说。  
  
四月一日并没有转身。他的肩膀绷紧了。“我有名字，”他生气地说，但他的声音听起来很压抑，与通常的他截然不同。  
  
“四月一日，”百目鬼说，“你还好吗？”  
  
他不太擅长寒暄。  
  
四月一日正忙着将稻荷寿司放进盘子里。“我很好，”他回应道，有些过于快速了，“但是现在是吃晚饭的时候了，所以——”他端起盘子，转过身去。百目鬼抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
“发生了什么？”他平静地说，“这是什么？”  
  
四月一日挣脱了他的束缚。“什么都没发生，”他厉声道，“这与你无关。”  
  
“它与我有关。”百目鬼说。  
  
“为什么？”四月一日说，“我告诉过你，你没有——”  
  
“闭嘴，”百目鬼说，“我不会改变主意的。”  
  
四月一日的肩膀突然塌了下来。“噢，噢，我——”他把盘子放回原处，面对着百目鬼。两人的目光相遇了——百目鬼意识到，很长一段时间以来，这是他们第一次认真凝视对方。  
  
他们互相望了很久。  
  
“即使我真的变成了她，”四月一日轻声道，“即使我真的这样，你还会留下来吗？”  
  
百目鬼点了点头：“无论如何，”他平静地告诉四月一日，“我是认真的。”  
  
四月一日轻轻地、有些苦涩地笑了。“我知道你是认真的，你一向言出必行。”他垂下头，将手掌放在百目鬼的心口。“我可以实现你的愿望，”他说道，皱起眉头望着百目鬼的胸膛，“这不会——不会向你索要太多代价的。因为我也要支付一部分。”他抬起头来，望着百目鬼。“午夜见。”他耳语道。  
  
百目鬼无法呼吸了，他浑身都在发抖。他咽了咽口水，深吸一口气。  
  
四月一日的右眼是淡金色的，并没有百目鬼的眼睛颜色那样深。百目鬼毫不犹豫地伸出手去，抚摸着四月一日的脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲着他眼睛下方的皮肤。他的眼睛。  
  
“你在做什么——”四月一日扭过身去。  
  
“我愿意给你一切，”百目鬼静静地说，“只要你需要，只要你想要。如果你的身体破碎了，我愿意把我的整个躯壳都献给你。”  
  
四月一日停住了动作。他又向前走了一步，轻轻将手搭在百目鬼的胳膊上。“别担心，”他安静而肯定地说，“我不会破碎的。”  
  
_这便是世界终结的方式。_  
_这便是世界终结的方式。_  
_这便是世界终结的方式。_  
_并非轰然落幕，而是郁郁而终。_  
  
“你可以留下来过夜，”一天晚上，四月一日犹豫地说，“我不介意。你知道我们永远欢迎你。”话语中隐含的真意在百目鬼皮肤上激起一阵战栗，他喝了口茶，掩饰自己的微笑。  
  
“啊，”他回答道，确实不知道还能再说些什么。自从四月一日继承了这家店，大多数晚上，他已经在这里过夜了。  
  
“这算哪门子回答？”四月一日咕哝着，但并没有什么怒气。他轻轻将烟斗里的的烟灰抖在碗里，然后叹了口气，将烟斗放在碗的一边，挪到离百目鬼更近的地方坐下。  
  
“喝茶吗？”百目鬼提议道，四月一日接受了。当他把杯子递给四月一日时，两人的手指轻轻擦过。百目鬼感到内心柔软了下来。  
  
“事实上，”四月一日慢吞吞地说，“你可以……待在这里，一直在这里。我——我愿意这样。”  
  
午夜见。四月一日的话语在脑海里回荡。  
  
“我不能，”百目鬼告诉他，“我很乐意，但我仍然需要照看寺庙。”或者说，他仍然需要寺庙。他需要一些四月一日以外的东西，将他与这个世界维系在一起。如果连他也变得飘渺不定，就再也没有什么能拴住四月一日了。  
  
四月一日的肩膀有些低垂。“噢。”他说。  
  
“不过，有时我可以留下来过夜。”他说道，然后凝视着四月一日的双眼。什么都不会改变，但无论如何，这意味着一些东西。  
  
四月一日微笑起来。他的笑容亲切、真诚。他正朝着自己露出最真实的笑容——百目鬼只觉得自己飘飘欲仙，周围和内心的一切都完美地平衡。他深吸了一口气。  
  
他俯下身去，轻轻亲吻了四月一日。  
  
“这样就好，”四月一日喃喃道，“这样就很好。”  
  
_而这便是我曾辉煌一世的时代。_  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译这篇真的累死我了……【吐魂】  
> 原作者引用了非常多的诗歌，我在这里保留了原有的顺序。


End file.
